NTR Origins: Sour Kriem
NTR Origins: Sour Kriem, also known as simply Sour Kriem, Kriem's Origin Story or Kriem's OS, is the second independent Mini-Visual Novel in the NTR Origins series of prequel stories to the game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR). The kinetic novel follows Kriem Blakey, a young mixed race punk teenager, as she graduates highschool and becomes an adult trying to figure out what she want's to do with the rest of her life. During the story she struggles with a feuding family, and invasive stepmother, and a police raid on her home in search of her criminal brother. She must decide how she's going to get her life on track so she doesn't end up in prison like people expect her too, and if she can swallow her pride enough to achieve her goals. Sour Kriem became the second total Mini-VN work of collaboration for beWilder to be released, during the development run of Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, between v0.1 and v0.2. Development ran for the month of June 2018, releasing completed on June 30th. The title is a pun on the food ingredient Sour Cream, which is a homonym for the protagonist's name (Kriem) as well as a reflection on her characteristic bad attitude. Sour Kriem is a strictly Adult's Only Mini-VN! Synopsis The Mini-VN follows Kriem from her 18th Birthday, where she is harassed several times by her stepmother Nancy Blakey (The 'Wicked Bitch of the East') up until the day of a violent family entanglement. Now the first in her family to graduate since her grandmotherKyle Blakey, NTR Origins: Sour Kriem, even though she barely managed to do that, Kriem faces a dilemma of what to do with the rest of her life. She's not big on a traditional lifestyle, but her band kicked her out, her artwork is a slump and she's only interested in getting high and taking it easy for a while. Her brother Kyle Blakey is her only ally in her household, but he pushes her to do something with her life, acting as a stern and loving older sibling in strong contrast to his usual street thug self, though he does mention a special work project he is heading up. He encourages her to seriously consider real work, such as being a waitress, but Kriem is non-responsive in the beginning. For her birthday, Kriem receives a letter from her estranged mother, giving her a gift of $1000 for her big day. It angers Kriem who feels she is trying to by her back for abandonment, but she keeps the cash to buy her body mods. She gets a self designed tattoo and both face and nipple piercings from her friend Clair, of Clair Voyant Ink. Clair, who is like a mentor to her, also pushes her to get her life together or she could end up being a waster like everyone expects. Later, after some time has passed, Kriem is once again riled up by the sounds of her stepmother and father having sex in the next room. She goes to break them up and overhears what she believes are threats against herself and her brother from the 'Wicked Bitch'. Kyle catches her in the act, and chides her for being a peeking degenerate, pushing her again to get her life together. Finally, Kriem is awoken by the police arresting her brother for his 'work project' on the lawn a few days later. She attempts to defend him against his protests, attacking the police officer Charles Malloy and her own dad, thinking this is one of her Stepmother's threats coming to pass. She is taken to jail, separated from her brother, but eventually bailed out by her dad after coming to the realization she doesn't want to be thrown in prison for real. Instead of going home, she runs away, getting into more trouble when on Easy Street. Having attacking a cop car, she draws the attention of 'Old' Roy O'Donnell, who helps her find a place to stay and avoid real criminal trouble after she stands up and pushes Salvatore around too. In the end, she takes her bother's advice to become a waitress, until she can find a way to live her life the way she wants, refusing to go home to where her stepmon can have her sent to prison too. Important In-Game Events * Arrest of Kyle Blakey Major beWilderverse Outcomes This Mini-VN has some important outcomes to the beWilderverse, including but not limited to: * Kriem makes a deal with Roy O'Donnell, becoming a waitress at Little Toscana in return for a place to live and to call on his connections within the police and prison systems to help her help her brother. She also develops an contested relationship with Charles Malloy, the police officer she assaulted. * Kriem leaves her family home, leaving behind her possessions including her life's collection of her mother's letters and her drums. * Kyle is arrested and sent to prison. He is serve ring a 5 year sentence, keeping in touch with Kriem when they can, though visitation in limited. This hurts them both, * Martin and Nancy Blakey are left with an empty home, allowing them to continue their plan to have a child together without interruption. Character List Major Characters The following is a list of important characters who play a leading role during the course of the story, either as the protagonist(s), antagonists or major support roles: * Kriem Blakey * Kyle Blakey * Nancy Blakey * Martin Blakey Minor Characters The following characters make appearances at various parts of the game, in side events, as secondary plot characters, or simply as characters in lewd scenes. * Clair Voyant * Royce O'Donnell * Salvatore Baines * Officer Charles Malloy Referenced Characters Also as part of the game, notable characters from around the beWilderverse may be mentioned or referenced without actually making an appearance. For those whom that is the case, they are listed below: * Kriem's Mother, Unnamed * Noemi Bellocchio * Cyd, Kriem's One Time Fuck-Buddy Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BeWilder Mini-VNs